


Random

by Lexington_Rabdos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Incest, M/M, Music, Romance, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexington_Rabdos/pseuds/Lexington_Rabdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser estudiante es algo por lo que todos pasan, la tortuosa etapa de la Juventud, sin embargo es mejor pasarla con tus mejores amigos, que casualmente están igual de desquiciados que tú. </p>
<p>(Serie de historias cortas basadas en el Magic Trio, diferentes escenas, personajes y parejas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers–Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiramuya. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales.
> 
> Aclaraciones– Universo alterno. Estudiantes "comunes" de Preparatoria. Quizá un poco "Fuera de carácter" 
> 
> Esa historia no tiene un orden de capítulos, sucede en un lapso de tres años en dónde Arthur, Lukas y Vlad pasan por distintos cambios. El orden será dado al finalizar la saga.

**Fragile – Lacuna coil**  

_"Él me está mirando_   
_Qué pasará sí miro hacia otro lado y trato con ello (él me está mirando)_   
_Cavando en mi tumba (él me está mirando)_   
_No lo negaré (él me está mirando)_   
_Frágil_   
_Mi bola de cristal (él me está mirando)_   
_Hecha añicos en el suelo"_

* * *

 

Arthur solía pensar que tenía una suerte del demonio. Suerte que no le servía más que encontrar problemas que a su parecer, una persona de su edad no debía de sufrir. Quizá el acoso constante de su hermano mayor –Scott- no era del todo sano. ¡Pero qué más! Todos los hermanos son pesados, sobre todo cuanto ellos consideran que les has hecho algo mano. ¿Su error? Seguramente nacer. Siempre pasa. Se preguntaba infatigablemente porque Scott focalizaba toda su ira contra él y no contra los gemelos o Dylan. ¡Maldita su suerte.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Lukas, le decía que solo debía de ser una etapa.

—¡Tú estás en el extremo contrario al mío! —Espetó el inglés con cierto rencor— Eres el hermano mayor, dime qué clase de motivación tienes como para hacerle la vida imposible a Emil.

—Es mi hermano —le respondió con su suave voz sin dejar de ver la revista entre sus manos.

—Eso no justifica nada.

—Lo hace —Lukas elevó por un segundo sus ojos azules y le escudriño, como quien se divierte ante la desgracia ajena— No me veas así. Solo dale lo que quiere.

—¡¿Y qué puede ser?!— Exclamó golpeando la mesa—Me ha robado mi dinero, mi tiempo, mis posesiones incluso libros ¡No le gustan los mismos géneros que a mí! ¿Qué puede querer?

—Atención.

—¿Atención?

—Cuando quiero llamar la atención de Emil suelo fastidiarlo. Es divertido —soltó con naturalidad, incluso Arthur creyó que no hablan del mismo tema—, posiblemente dentro de unos años, cuando crezca y se vaya de la casa no tenga a quien molestar.

—Lukas… a veces eres extraño…

—Es entretenido.

—Tu humor me desquicia.

Arthur tomó su montón de libros y dejó a su mejor amigo sumergido en esa revista de música que cargaba a todos lados. Le echó una última mirada como sí eso le ayudara a que él le diera una razón más coherente para poner en marcha en (mal) consejo que le había extendido como último recurso.

Al llegar a casa, aspiró el aroma a cigarrillo e hizo caso omiso a la alerta de que Scott había llegado de la Universidad. Era extraño. Poco usual.

—¡Estoy en casa! — exclamó por mera costumbre y al no recibir respuesta inmediata de su madre, supo que posiblemente estuviera en problemas. Sin mamá en el campo, el pequeño conejo estaba a merced del zorro.

Subió hasta su habitación, notando con falsa sorpresa que su habitación estaba abierta. Entró con miedo y se topó con la figura de su hermano mayor y de cómo echaba algunas cosas a su cama. Una bolsa que al caer en la suave superficie desparramo algunos libros y un peluche en forma de Unicornio. Arthur juró que  _Té negro_  se había perdido en una de esas limpiezas de primavera que su madre les obligaba a realizar rigurosamente. ¡Demonios!

Cruzó una efímera mirada con el mayor, tratando de hacer el mínimo contacto y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta que se fuera. El consejo de Lukas estaba fuera de lugar, él no tenía a Scott Kirkland como hermano mayor, así que Emil se podía considerar un chico muy afortunado al no pasar por los puños y la afilada mirada –como daga- del pelirrojo.

Scott lo escaneó de arriba abajo, y tras un breve silencio agregó

—Toma tus porquerías, ya no tengo dónde guardarlas.

El rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima. ¡Oh vaya! Le estaba devolviendo todo lo que le había quitado. Lástima que eso no haría que recuperara los infernales años en dónde siendo apenas un niño, lo empujaba del tobogán y le hacía caer a la arenilla.

No encontró una razón para aquel gesto de gentileza y Scott como todo un zorro, olió su inseguridad. Soltó una risa ronca tras darle una calada. Avanzó hasta él con sigilosos movimientos, asechándolo. Arthur esperó un golpe en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se tensó por mero instinto y sus puños se cerraron fuertemente.

—Me gusta como se ve ese collar —apuntó Scott dándole un pequeño toque al dije en forma de ala de mariposa—, se ve bien en ti— sus labios se curvado en una sonrisa que distaba de ser galante, había algo en ella que aterró al rubio. Trató de alejarlo pero la incertidumbre sobre el destino de su collar –que era valioso- lo alejó de todo acto de contradecir la palabra de su hermano. Éste se acercó a él y soltó el humo que retenía en sus pulmones directo en su rostro. Arthur cerró los ojos y tosió.

— _Bloddy hell!_ — exclamó pero para cuando Arthur quiso hacerle frente a Scott éste se había encerrado en su cuarto.

—  _What? Damn, you're right_! —Espetó Vlad tratando de imitar el acento Inglés perfectamente marcado de su amigo—, esto es sobre obsesión.

—Vlad…— llamó Arthur desde el otro lado de la pantalla— vete al demonio.

Lukas estaba en videoconferencia con ellos y a la vez no, seguía hojeando esa revista.

—¿Sabes lo que significa que te echen el humo en la cara?

—Sí, seguro, que te vayas al demonio ¡Dije!

—Hombre, esa fue una seria indirecta. Yo sé que tu hermano está un poco loco, pero no creí que a ese grado— el de ojos rojos rio con ganas y dio una vuelta sobre su silla de escritorio. Arthur no había quitado su cara de pocos amigos—. Vaya forma de llama tu atención.

—Los odio, a los dos —espetó y alzó el libro para tapar la cámara.

—Arthur, eres tan frágil. Bromeo ¡Anda! Pásame la tarea de ciencias.

—¡Al demonio! — antes de cortar la llamada hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo y se alejó del ordenador. Un poco de té antes de irse a la cama no era mala idea.

Hasta que encontró a Scott en la cocina haciéndose un bocadillo nocturno. Trató de ignorarlo como por tercera vez ese día y solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Se iba a volver loco.


	2. Whiteomega

**Whiteomega – Moonspell**

" _Es cuando caemos de rodillas a chupar la boca de los demás_

_Es cuando la vida es tan preciosa que cada momento me duele_

_Que tengo miedo por mí_

_Que tengo miedo por mí"_

* * *

 

Si había algo que a Vlad hacia suspirar era una buena canción, la lluvia pegando a su ventana y el suave vaivén de Dimitri sobre su cuerpo. Era tan exquisito como morderle y arrancarle un gruñido –aunque después recibiera un codazo- Se aferró un poco más al cuerpo que lo apresaba contra el colchón de sabanas rojas y dejó salir un gemido placentero al momento en que éste le mordisqueó la oreja. Solo hacía más tortuoso su martirio y más grande su sed.

Dimitri y él no eran pareja, o al menos no oficialmente. Eran compañeros de escuela, no iban a las mismas clases juntos, pero se veían de vez en cuando en los pasillos. Se miraban de reojo y seguía sus caminos. Cada uno con su grupo de amigos, cada uno en su propio mundo. Como un Vampiro y un hombre lobo que debían cuidarse las espaldas antes de que recibieran una estaca. Una idea demasiado Romántica que hacía que Vlad se emocionara cada que Dimitri concertaba una cita con él. Una "cita". Lukas lo había acusado de ser un enfermo. Tener relaciones salvajes detrás del salón de música no era del todo loco, era el hecho de ser encontrados en cualquier momento. Solo sabía que se llamaba Dimitri, que tenía un acento marcado y seductor, le gustaba las noches largas y tenía un extraño afiche con morderle la oreja. Nada fuera de lo común que no hubiera visto en otros chicos que le gustaban. Cabello tan negro como el petróleo y ojos verdes opacos.

Sin embargo su relación estaba plenamente basada en el silencio. Se limitaba a besarse por largo rato, y cuando sus padres y su hermano no estaban a romper ese insulso silencio con gemidos y jadeos. Tan fuertes que parecía que no conocían otro lenguaje, porque solo por ese medio comprendían lo bien que se sentían juntos, lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban y la nula necesidad de palabras ante el poder de los ojos rojizos de Vlad y los verdes profundos de su amante.

Lo llenaba tanto que el vacío existencial en el alma de Vlad se desvanecía por lo que duraba el acto, pero al clavar sus uñas en la carne al rojo vivo… desaparecía.

Lo tenía a un lado y éste miraba con cierto atisbo de culpa la ventana. Como siempre. Ahora, él se pondría de pie, se vestiría y saldría de la casa dejándolo con el agujero en el pecho.

—He estado pensando —susurró Dimitri sin dejar de contemplar la lluvia golpear el vidrio polarizado— Tengo miedo por nosotros.

Vlad parpadeó. No era usual que él se quedará tanto tiempo.

—¿Miedo?

—¿Cuánto más podremos permanecer así? —Dimitri dio media vuelta y ahora se centraba en el techo de la habitación del rubio—. Pretendiendo que está bien todo esto.

—Está bien —soltó una risa, pero murió lentamente cuando el semblante de su amante no cambio— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sí, esa es la pregunta ¿A dónde quieres llegar tú? —Suspiró y prosiguió— ¿Sabes? Me gusta lo que hacemos, me la paso bien pero no me gusta ocultarme de todos.

—No nos ocultamos.

—No te pido que le pongamos un nombre a lo que tenemos —ladeó su cabeza—, pero quiero saber ¿Qué somos?

—Pues… —Vlad entrecerró los ojos pensando en el mejor argumento—, somos dos amigos que la pasan bien.

—No soy tu amigo, Vladimir —dijo con voz ronca— ni siquiera sé cómo te apellidas, no sé qué te gusta o que te molesta. Solo conozco tu cuerpo, no tu cabeza.

—No necesitas conocerlo —respondió con una sonrisa pero no funcionó. Dimitri quería tener  _la_ plática, esa de la que Arthur le había advertido. Sin embargo él no estaba preparado. La formalidad no iba con él. Le gustaba ser un cazador que a la primera que tenía de saborear una nueva presa se lanzaba contra ella y lo hacía suyo. Le funcionó con Arthur, le funcionó con Lukas y no quería que Dimitri fuera su nuevo "mejor amigo"

Prefería seguir jugando a la  _Mascarada_  y  _El Apocalipsis_ (*) antes de perder a su presa.

Para la madrugada de ese día no había dejado que ninguno de sus dos amigos se fuera de la videoconferencia sin antes haberle ayudado a resolver su problema. Arthur tenía una cara de no querer saber nada del mundo y Lukas le veía con una ceja levantada con una severa expresión de "¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"

* * *

 —¡Y se fue! —Exclamó Vlad con expresión exagerada —me dijo: "Piensa las cosas antes de volver a buscarme" ¿De qué habla?

—Solo dile que te jode muy bien, que es especial en tu vida y con eso tendrá.

—Mala opción —secundo Lukas—, él quiere formalizar.

—¿Por qué todos quieren eso?

—Es normal.

—Tú no has formalizado con Mathias. ¡No tienes voz ni voto!

—No me lo ha pedido.

—O tal vez lo de por hecho —refutó Arthur.

—Él no sabe lo que quiere.

—Menudo idiota que te has conseguido.

—¡Son malos amigos! —Espetó el de ojos rojos llamado su atención— ¡Concéntrense en mi problema!

—Oye… pasan de la una y quiero dormir —Arthur le sonrió de medio lado solo para parecer un poco más amable—, piensa en lo que te dijo y quizá mañana por la mañana éste más lúcido. Descansa.

_Arthur "Knight of the queen" se ha desconectado_.

—¡No me dejes Lukas! —le exigió ante la repentina salida del inglés.

—Arthur tiene razón.

—¿Debo de pensarlo?

—No, quiero dormir.

_Lukas "Savage Valkiyrie" se ha desconectado._

Vlad dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y se goleó varias veces en ella.

—De-mo-nios.

Enfrentar a Dimitri el día de mañana iba a ser un infierno.


	3. Dead boy's poem

**Dead boy's poem — Nightwish**

_"Enséñame la pasión que temo haber perdido, muéstrame amor, abraza al huérfano… Mucho más de lo que quise dar a aquellos que me aman._

_Lo siento; El tiempo dirá_ — _Este amargo adiós— No vivo más para avergonzarme y avergonzarte Y tu… Deseo no haber sentido por ti aún más..."_

* * *

 

No era que Lukas fuera extraño. Sucede que Lukas tenía gustos muy específicos, en cuanto a lo que vestía, lo que comía, lo que escuchaba y por sobre todo lo que leía. Pasaba largas horas leyendo en los jardines de la escuela entre recesos y de camino a casa. Siempre cargando un libro distinto cada semana —a veces cada tercer día—. Ganó varios concursos de escritura dentro del colegio y había sido uno de los candidatos para mandar su obra a una editorial de la Universidad, pero él se negó, diciendo que "No soy tan bueno"; Lukas a veces era extraño porque teniendo oportunidades frente a él no las tomaba aunque estas les dijeran en su cara…

—¡Hola extraño que no conozco. Vamos a salir!

El primer día de clases en su preparatoria fue un altísimo chico rubio quien lo abordó antes que Vlad le echara el ojo encima. (Él estaba más interesado en la húngara con cara de pocos amigos que se sentaba dos puestos delante de él)

Lo ignoró. Creyendo que no era él a quien le habla —pobre diablo de la victima de ese loco—, pero su sorpresa no pudo ser expresada cuando él le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención dispersa. Lukas lo mandó al demonio por un año. Un año en que Mathias (como supo que se llamaba) le insistió. Pensó que cuando comenzó a salir con Vlad lo iba a dejar en paz. Pero Vlad sabía cuándo un lobo ponía el ojo en una presa y Lukas no se le iba a ir vivo.

La idea de una pelea de dos hombres por ti lucia como una novela para adolescentes. Por un lado tenía al seductor "Vampiro" de Vlad y por otro lado al "Rey del –manicomio- norte" de Mathias. Tino le dijo que era una oportunidad por la que cualquier chica moriría, que eligiera a uno antes de que se mataran a pelotazos en la clase de deportes o en las duchas. Porque Mathias jugaba Americano, Basketball y Atletismo y Vlad no tendría oportunidad contra él ¡Lo haría mierda! Sin embargo Mathias tenía un fuerte sentido del honor; como todo caballero nórdico. (Mentira, los Vikingos eran salvajes y sanguinarios y en cualquier momento Vlad aparecería muerto en algún contenedor de basura)

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Lukas fue mandarlos a los dos a la mierda, fin del asunto. A uno por salvaje —A Vlad porque él sacaba las uñas y eso no era legal— y al otro por acosador.

Pero Mathias nunca se rindió. A pesar de que un tiempo se alejó de él. De la nada se había esfumado y Lukas por mero instinto comenzó a extrañar mirar a todos lados y esconderse entre los árboles para leer a gusto y que Mathias no lo encontrara. Extrañaba que le llevara Café. ¡Es más! Si, el café era lo que más extrañaba.

Fue extraño.

Vlad perdió en interés en él en cuanto Arthur estaba libre de Francis.

Y Lukas se había quedado sin ser la Reina del norte y de los Vampiros.

En la clase de educación cívica deberían de escribir una composición para compartir en clase. Cualquier cosa. Algunas fueron anónimas. Aunque era bastante obvio que la de los gatos tenía que ver algo implícito con Heracles y la de la pasta (y de lo genial que era) con Feliciano. La de Arthur fue la sorpresa, de pronto había encontrado a una persona que pasaba por cosas similares a la de él. Mientras el profesor la iba leyendo no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la pareja al final del salón. A Vlad jugueteando con la nunca de Arthur, escribiendo algo con bolígrafo rojo y éste pretendiendo prestar atención. Luego, la vergüenza. Una venía con una dedicatoria especial, pero no decía de quien para quien solo un "Esto es para la persona que me gusta… nada más porque sí"

Lukas miró con falso interés a sus compañeros de clase que entre ellos mismos cotilleaban sobre quien podría ser, jugando a ser detectives y descifrar al culpable. Miró a Tino y éste le devolvió la mirada seguido en ademán con sus manos como diciendo "Yo no sé nada"

Fueron los tres minutos y fracción más extraños del mundo. Comenzaba diciendo algo acerca de lo mucho que le gustaba el invierno, de cómo la nieve tan blanca se teñía de rojo y de cómo solo él era más hermoso que ese momento. Una mezcla de párrafos empalagosos y otros que rayaban en la locura. Quien fuera que había escrito eso, estaba desquiciado. Y lo peor del caso. Le gustó mucho.

Por mero instinto miró a Vlad, pero él parecía igual de fascinado con aquellos versos. Bien, descarado. Luego observó a la otra persona que posiblemente se adaptaba al perfil. Natasha, pero ella estaba centrada en su teléfono, si era ella lo simulaba bastante bien. Luego notó como la mitad de la clase lo veía. Les respondió con una mirada indiferente porque la redacción que veían era la suya, entonces él quedó descantado.

Vlad había perdido el interés en Arthur desde hace dos semanas y ahora, el Vampiro estaba en caza de algo más interesante. Arthur por su lado, pareció no afectado.

Y un día como cualquier, al llegar a su salón encontró un café en el asiento que siempre usaba; junto a la ventana detrás de Antonio y enfrente de Tino. Lo tomó inspeccionándolo con atención y leyó en una perfecta caligrafía "Para la Valquiria". Era justo como le gustaba, café negro sin azúcar no muy caliente, no muy frio. La escena se repitió durante semanas y las notas comenzaban a llegar, algunos días aparecían en su mochila, otras en libros que aparecían junto al café y otras entregadas directamente de sus compañeros.

—Alguien apunta a mi cabeza— le dijo Antonio una vez extendiendo una cajita y el café de siempre—, quiero conservarla así que me dijeron que si no es el disco que gusta, me digas y te lo cambia.

Comenzó a tener miedo. Mathias seguía por allí, parecía llevarse bien con Gilbert y su hermano, Ludwig. De vez en cuando lo miraba y lo saludaba, pero no parecía tener el mismo afán por perseguirlo.

* * *

 

—¡Adivina! —exclamó Vlad la quita vez que tuviera una reunión por video conferencia para poder adelantar un trabajo en grupo. Arthur en otro extremo de la pantalla parecía revisar de su libreta algunas notas y luego en la computadora.

—¿Has encontrado otra víctima?

—No— canturreó sonriéndole— He encontrado a TU acosador.

Arthur dejó todo lo que hacía y se concentró de lleno en la plática, bajó el volumen de la música y dijo rápidamente antes de que Vlad soltara la bomba:

—Antonio es chismoso, no le creas.

—Le cambié el lugar en el equipo para que estuviera con los Vargas, la información es cien por ciento verídica.

—Habla— ordenó Lukas con su mejor cara de Poker. En su mente había una especie de lucha interna.

—¡Mathias!

—Ya enserio. ¿Quién?

—Es Mathias— Arthur confirmó cuando la cara de Lukas no reflejo nada— Mathias trabaja de medio tiempo en la tienda de discos, justo al lado de la cafetería donde trabaja Antonio que— y agregó como información importante— está justo a dos locales de la librería de segunda mano a la que vas. Además, no está solo. Hay gente que le ayudo.

—Como Tino — afirmó Vlad—, También Francis y Antonio y no me creas, pero me huele que también Emma metió la cuchara en el asunto.

—Yo le dije algunas cosas a Francis— Arthur torció la boca— fue totalmente sin querer. Le dije que una vez tú y yo peleamos por el café y el té. Supongo que allí se dio cuenta de cómo te gusta. Lo de tus gustos musicales es fácil saberlo. Las tienes en tu perfil y como Francis es mi amigo, él puede leerlo.

—Yo no me explico el buen gusto que tiene en escribir— dijo Vlad añadiendo más leña al fuego—, Gilbert me dijo que él solo le ayudaba con la ortografía, y que Antonio era quien las ponía en tu mochila. Por eso no te dabas cuenta de en qué momento las colocaba.

—Ese sujeto quiere enserio algo contigo.

Lukas no dijo nada. Salió de la videoconferencia y dejó al par de rubios con algunas cosas que querían agregar, sin embargo ya era muy tarde y cuando Arthur trató de llamar a Lukas éste había apagado su móvil. No tenía el teléfono de su casa, ni sabía dónde vivía. Se habían comenzado a llevar mejor a raíz del trabajo grupal.

Al día siguiente Lukas le pidió a Mathias que lo dejara en paz.

Ahora Mathias le llevaba personalmente el café y le cantaba con su guitarra desgastada los versos que le mandaba en todas las cartas.

A Lukas parecía no molestarle.


	4. Come what (ever) may

**Come what (ever) may – Stone Sour**

_"Todo lo que hiciste, está matando a todos_

_Una pequeña sonrisa a un bastardo homicida_

_Quieres ser un hombre, debes de tener un plan_

_Otro fracaso es un desastre garantizado"_

* * *

 

La primera vez que Arthur conoció a Alfred, fue uno de esos días que no tienes nada que hacer más que sufrir porque eres un misántropo –sin motivo aparente, porque todo se trataba de encontrarle sentido a las acciones que el mundo hacia- y lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue dejar de tomar el medicamente que te alejaba de toda clase de ideas estúpidas.

Estúpidas como aferrar tus dedos desnudos a la cornisa de concreto. No había vértigo, no había emoción en su estómago ni en su cabeza. Solo un inmenso agujero.

Había pensado en las miles de opciones que posiblemente tenía. Pero ninguna de ellas parecía encajar con sus exigentes pretensiones. Lo medito por meses, incluso por años. Cansarse de la vida era una cosa, pero encontrar manera para poder seguir adelante era otra. Para Arthur la vida no era más que un majo de experiencias, entre malas y buenas, por desgracia, él era demasiado perfeccionista y toda aquella pequeña obsesión lo había llevado hasta ese punto. Se vio a sí mismo arriba de edificio en dónde vivía; unos departamentos en medio de la ciudad hermosamente pintados de color salmón con detalles minimalistas que hacían que la gente envidiara a quienes Vivian allí. Sin embargo esa envida no era el suficiente motivante para que Arthur Kirkland decidiera seguir respirado el mismo aire que sus amables vecinos y aunque sonara de lo más despreciable es que aquellos no eran malos vecinos, pero él sí. Saludaba por mera cortesía. Eso era ser hipócrita. Todas aquellas lecciones instruidas por su madre ya no tenía sentido.

En realidad nada tenía sentido.

Recordó como quien no quiere la cosa, una de esas veces en dónde se perdía en las tiendas de discos, tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Algo, por más pequeño que fuera. Recorrió con su memoria los rostros de sus compañeros de clase y ninguno parecía tenerle satisfecho incluso sus dos mejores amigos habían terminado por aburrirle. No era que Lukas no fuera alguien especial o que Vlad no alcanzará su estándar de exigencia. No había nada en este mundo que le llamara la atención.

Era complicado. Estúpido en realidad.

Echó un furtivo vistazo hacia abajo, los carros, las personas pasando más allá de la valla que divida el condominio de la calle principal. ¡Joder! Si le lanzaba a su muerte segura posiblemente haría todo un espectáculo. Su cuerpo destrozado estaría en el pavimento y con mala suerte mancharía las hermosas rosas que el jardinero había cultivado con total devoción.

No, había mejores y más propias formas de morir.

Aspiró con fuerza contenido el aire pesado en la atmosfera y con pesar enfocó sus ojos en el cielo grisáceo que amenazaba con soltar su ira sobre de él. Pensándolo bien, el agua se llevaría mucha de la evidencia.

—Pase lo que tenga que pasar— se dijo Arthur con un exasperado tono de voz. Revolvió su cabello rubio y luego frotó su rostro— Vlad y Lukas se van a molestar mucho.

La primera gota cayó y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se dejó llevar por el vaivén del viento de tormenta y soltó su cuerpo para poder caer del último piso de esa bonita residencia.

—¡Estás demente!

Algo – o alguien- lo habían jalado tan fuerte que su esperada caída fue contra el piso de losa negra. Soltó un gruñido y alzó los ojos para encarar a quien fuera que lo había alejado de su único amago de valentía.

Un rubio escudriño con especial atención. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en su piel profundando los surcos de sus ojeras y sus cansados ojos verdes. Nunca antes había visto a ese chico en su vida. Y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando

—¿!Qué te pasa, imbécil!?

—¡Sí! Eso mismo debería preguntarte ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

—Déjame en paz, has echado a perder mi muerte —acotó de golpe y se puso de pie. Trató de añadir algo más pero se sintió un completo cobarde. Hubiera sido mejor caer y no haberlo conocido.

Porque desde ese día Alfred F. Jones se había convertido en una especie de sombra que se materializaba en los momentos más inoportunos de su vida. Algo acerca de haberle salvado la vida y de que tenía una misión para con él. Joder, como si fuera un gato que acababa de salvar su un árbol.

—¡Tocan la puerta!— gritó Arthur desde la modesta cocina. Pero nadie iba a abrir. No, Scott no movería su pecoso trasero de la sala y los gemelos estaban más inmersos en esa pelea en el  _Soul Escalibur_. Dejó la taza en el estante justo al lado de la puerta y sin echar una mirada a quien estaba afuera –quizá esta historia no sería posible si lo hubiera hecho- abrió la puerta de su casa.

Dicen que si invitas a pasar a un vampiro éste se pegará a ti como una sanguijuela y te dejara más seco que una pasa. O al menos eso era lo que le había escuchado decir a Vlad.

—¡Hola!, ¡Soy Alfred Jones!, ¡Tu nuevo vecino!

La suerte de Arthur no era buena.

— _Bloody hell…_

O quizá había tenido un golpe de suerte ese día.

Arthur experimentó un vuelco en su estómago, pero más que ser una sensación encantadora de haber encontrado el amor de tu vida fue como las náuseas al comer algo echado a perder. El amor debía de ser algo bello. No algo que te produjera ganas de cortarte las venas.

* * *

 

—Por un momento pensé que Arthur sería la solterona del grupo— dijo Vlad con sus manos en las mejillas, pareciendo una colegiala a la cual le acababan de contar el mejor cotilleo del año.

—¡No somos nada, es solo un estúpido!

—No puedo creer que vaya en la escuela — respondió Vlad ignorando a Arthur—, esto es épico. Una clase de maldición que cayó sobre de ti al querer lanzarte sin avisar.

—¡Oh, disculpen por no invitarlos! A la próxima podríamos organizar un suicidio colectivo.

—Yo te aventaría —espetó Lukas sin levantar la vista a la cámara, estaba concentrado en una Tarea pendiente.

—Yo te filmaría —secundo Vlad agregando una sincera risa de diversión—, vamos Arthur, no es que no estemos preocupados por lo que trataste de hacer hoy— dijo con el rostro ligeramente contrariado y el tono de su voz era serio, lo que hizo que Lukas dejara de hacer sus deberes y prestara atención—, nos preocupas y sabes que si te sientes mal estaremos allí. No es por nada,  _amigo¸_  pero estoy agradecido con el  _cerdo americano_.

—No seas egoísta— dijo Lukas—, no soy de hielo.

—Te queremos aunque no lo demostremos a menudo—Vlad le dedicó una media sonrisa y luego señaló el posible lado dónde la pantalla del noruego se mostraba—, en especial Lukas.

Vlad "Lord of darkness" te ha enviado un sticker.

—Las sonrisas no van conmigo.

—¡Es más!, Hagamos noche de chicos, mañana en mi casa, películas y música. ¡Hablaremos mal de la gente! ¿Qué dices?— propuso Vlad meneando las manos. Miraba con insistencia las pantallas de sus amigos.

—Claro… —Lukas respondió— hablemos del  _cerdo americano_  y nos pintamos las uñas.

—Lo de las uñas suena fantástico— dijo Arthur sopesando la idea—. Lo hablo con mamá y les digo mañana.

Arthur pensó, que por sus amigos, todo valía la pena.


	5. I want love

**I want love – Akira Yamaoka (Sillent hill)**

" _Llena mi corazón con amor,_

_"Te sorprenderá lo poco lo que necesito de él, para sentirme completo aquí y ahora_

_Una agitación está dentro de mí, son los sentimientos que no puedo ignorar_

_Necesito un milagro y eso es lo que estoy esperando"_

* * *

 

Arthur creía que se podía sufrir de muchas cosas. No encontrar en acústico una canción que te fascina, por ejemplo. O cuando vas al supermercado y no hay del té que tanto te fascina (solo una variante más barata y no es el caso) incluso creía que sufrir por no saber en qué iba a acabar tu saga favorita porque el autor parecía querer más dinero de lo que quería hacer un buen final. Pero sufrir por amor era algo totalmente estúpido.

Estaba solo, como nunca antes. Los supuestos amigos —que ahora deseaba que se fueran al demonio— lo habían dejado morir solo. Vlad se había fugado de clase junto con Dimitri y para esas horas los dos estarían en la  _Arcade_ … o en casa del búlgaro tratando de reproducirse como conejos. Lukas, por otro lado había desaparecido poco antes del segundo receso y ahora estaba comiendo solo. Solo con su alma, con su tarea pendiente y con el idiota de Antonio a una mesa de distancia igual de solo que él.

¡Aléjate satanás! Pensó Arthur ante la posibilidad de que el moreno lo abordara con cualquier pretexto (Sabía que andaba casando a la belga y al ítalo y que nada se había dado realmente) y él era uno de los  _tantos_ ; según Francis, en su lista de pendientes. Comenzaba a creer que la preparatoria era una especie de "temporada de patos" dónde tomabas un rol: Pato o Escopeta y le dabas a lo primero que pasara. Entonces él era un pato solitario en medio de un paraje abierto; la cafetería, y Antonio era un cazador.

—¡Qué hay!— saludó el moreno dejando lo mochila en le mesa. Luz roja, se iba a sentar— ¿Tienes la tarea de lengua?

Oh demonios, eso se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

—La estaba acabando— respondió por mera cortesía. No, mala idea, se estaba sentado, sacando su libreta. Mierda.

—¿Puedo?

—Ya qué…

—Solo comparar, tengo algunos problemas y Francis no me ayudó mucho.

Arthur se quedó callado y jugueteó con su celular cuando ninguno de sus dos amigos le había respondido sus mensajes. Antonio parecía ser honesto en su petición porque parecía concentrado en su labor, comparando de una libreta a la otra, haciendo expresiones de confusión y soltando pequeños quejidos. Tomó una goma y borró algunas cosas y las corrigió. Cuando terminó le entregó su libreta con una increíble sonrisa que por un segundo –uno muy remoto- se comparó con la de Jones.

—Gracias  _tío,_  me has salvado el trasero.

Tenía un bello trasero, había que admitirlo.

—A la próxima no confíes en Francis— espetó de forma desinteresada.

—Me preguntaba— oh no, aquí venía la bomba—, si tienes algo que hacer mañana en el primer receso— el rubio, abrió la boca con las cejas fruncidas, dispuesto a mandarlo al demonio, pero Antonio era más rápido y agregó leyendo su mente—, para que me expliques lo del examen. No te quito mucho tiempo y yo invito ¿qué dices?

¡Bien, comida gratis!

—Ya qué…— alzó los hombros, ladeando la cabeza.

—Gracias— volvió a sonreír, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Arthur sonrió sin querer la cosa y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Tendrás una cita?

—What th…?!— Arthur dio un salto en su lugar, tensando sus manos. Parecía que lo había atrapado en la peor de las fechorías. Giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos inquisidores de Lukas. Éste se sentó a su lado (al contrario de dónde estaba Antonio)— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Fui a ver la práctica de los mastodontes.

El inglés parpadeó y trató de relacionar el enunciado.

—¿El equipo de Americano?

Lukas asintió, iba a sacar sus cosas, pero rápidamente echó un vistazo al reloj de la cafetería. Tarde para hacer los deberes. Se limitó a sacar una manaza de su bolsa, dio un mordisco.

—Si las miradas mataran —susurró el noruego aún con el bocado. Luego miró furtivamente hacia la izquierda, casi al fondo, dónde se sentaban los chicos del equipo.

Alfred, a la distancia, los escudriñaba con especial atención. Ludwig le hizo una seña con la mano derecha para que prestara atención a lo que te estaba diciendo y volteó para su grupo.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Llegamos hace poco—terminó otro bocado y meneó la mano con la manzana como explicando con sus manos la historia—, te iba a abordar, pero llegó Antonio y desistió. Desde entonces no ha dejado de verte.

—¿Y dónde se supone que tú estabas?

—Mirando la reacción.

Arthur volvió a fruncir el entrecejo haciendo que sus espesas cejas se unieran en una V, guardó su teléfono y se puso de pie, aparentemente enojado. No le dijo nada más a Lukas y no le dio atención el resto de día. Tampoco se conectó esa noche.

Al siguiente día, Arthur le pidió secamente a Lukas que cambiaran de lugar solo por ese día, el noruego no puso resistencia y se fue a sentar a lado de Natasha. Antonio estaba especialmente parlanchín. Le dijo que él invitaba la comida, y que en cambio le llevó un poco de paella que había cocinado –jurando que sería lo mejor que había probado en la vida-. Se comieron algunos churros a escondidas. Se rieron de a ratos y algunos de la clase cotillearon sobre lo cercanos que se habían vuelto de la noche a la mañana.

Salieron en punto de dar el timbrazo que anunciaba el primer receso y corrieron a la cafería para poder ganar un buen lugar junto al dispensador de bebidas. Vlad miró por encima del hombro a Lukas quien estaba hablando con Mathias y Alfred.

—¿Qué mosca le pico a Arthur?— cuestionó Vlad uniéndose al grupo. Alfred en inmediato soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

Alfred parecía como querer decir algo, pero sus palabras se atoraban justo antes salir y eran más como resoplidos de bestia que coherencias.

Hay una regla en el reino animal: Tómalo todo y no dejes nada. Si Alfred quería aparearse con Arthur tenía que sacar a Antonio del camino. Le propuso a Mathias y a Ludwig hacerle una sucia jugarreta al moreno antes de salir, pero su equipo no parecía importarle mucho su vida amorosa, y lo dejaron solo.

Simplemente se armó del valor y antes de salir abordó al rubio de cabellos desalineados justo saliendo del baño.

—Hi!—hizo un ademán con su mano y trató de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti… Jones?

—Ven mañana al entrenamiento— le propuso.

—¿Mañana? No, lo siento, tengo que ayudar a Antonio con  _lengua_ … tú sabes… necesita a alguien experto que le ayuda a comprender mejor… tú sabes…

—Oh… —musitó y trató de no perder lo radiante de su porte, pero para entonces Alfred era más como un polluelo que como el Águila cazadora que se decía— ¿Otro día, quizá?

—Sí… —respondió arrastrando la vocal—, quizá otro día.

Dio media vuelta y antes de retirarse le dedicó una sonrisa que Alfred no supo interpretar

—Sabes. Me gusta el té con dos terrones de azúcar y a veces un poco de leche.

Siguió su camino y se perdió entre los estudiantes.

—Creo que ya te ha quedado claro— espetó Arthur cerrando su libreta—, no necesitas más ayuda.

—No, explícame— sonrió encantadoramente.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer hoy.

Arthur no era un vampiro para que lo tuvieran que invitar a pasar, tampoco una Valkiria a la cual tuvieran que rendirle tributo como a una Diosa. Él era más bien como un Hada, atento a las emociones y necesidades que un humano requería. En este caso, la necesidad de amor. Tomó asiento en la fila más alejada de las gradas, mezclándose con algunos alumnos que comían su almuerzo y prestó especial atención al rubio americano que trataba de taclear a Iván sin mucho éxito.

* * *

 

—No mientas— dijo Lukas mirando seriamente la pantalla— te vi en las gradas por la tarde.

—Mentira, estuve en la cafetería, pregúntale a cualquiera.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Alfred?— Vlad le sonrió.

—¡Claro que no, porqué iría a verlo a entrenar!

—Entonces admites que estabas allí.

— _Bloody hell_ , no!

—No tiene nada de malo.

—Sigo sin saber porque los tengo como amigos. Ambos son terribles amigos—acotó Arthur.

—Somos los únicos que te soportan,  _amigo_.

—Algún día me vengaré de toda la maldad que han esparcido por el mundo ¡Lo juro!

Arthur  _"Knight of the queen"_  se ha desconectado.

—Nos ama— dijo Lukas con su mismo porte monocromático.

—Se moriría sin nosotros—rio—. Aunque eventualmente lo podríamos aventar por una ventana y conseguirnos un nuevo Arthur.

—Uno que sepa cocinar.

—Uno que sepa cocinar— asintió Vlad con una pequeña risilla.


	6. Cadence en her last breath

**Cadence of her last breath — Nighwish**

_¿Por qué extraño a alguien que nunca encontré?_  
Con el ritmo de la respiración cayéndose  
Las olas del mar lo trajeron a mí  
Una mariposa... el milagro de la vida  
Y toda la poesía en el mundo finalmente tiene el sentido para mí

* * *

 

Alguna vez –en una de sus pláticas por videocámara- Vlad y Arthur le habían dicho que ese carácter que se cargaba sería su perdición tarde o temprano y que, el día menos esperado Mathias lo iba a mandar al diablo. Suponían que hacerse el difícil al inició era algo natural… un proceso de la época de apareamiento en la escuela. Ahora que tenía al hombre amarrado a él era de esperarse que al final Lukas terminara accediendo a uno que otro capricho de su —no son nada oficial — novio, pareja, compañero de aventuras, esclavo o… sí, esclavo.

Cuando Lukas anunciaba que quería algo. Mathias solo debía de usar sus poderes de súper acosador para saber que pasaba por la mente del noruego y salir disparado a buscarlo.

Tino se limitó a hacerle un comentario acertado.

—Cuando un perro no recibe alimento después de hacer un truco tantas veces, se irá a buscar a otro amo que le dé su galleta— y era un poco cruel en referirse a Mathias como un perro, pero no había otra explicación—, lo que él se merece.

—Lo hace porque él quiere, no porque yo quiero— se justificó Lukas con un libro (que Mathias le dio) en sus manos.

Su amigo torció la boca sopesando la mejor manera de hacerle entender. Tino sería alguien que no aparentaba maldad en uno solo de sus huesos, pero olía a las personas abusivas a kilómetros de distancia y Lukas era una de ellas. Él no pensó crear un monstro. Tino era un Frankenstein y Lukas su creación –en realidad era la creación de todo los involucrados.

La idea de una cita triple era descabellada, pero era el estilo de Vlad. Quedaron de verse en la plaza para ver una película que recién se había estrenado y era de miedo (el perfecto pretexto para abrazar a alguien). El último en llegar era Vlad, con la excusa de que su hermano pequeño se iba a quedar solo. Entonces lo traía de la mano y los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos. Al diablo la película de miedo. Terminaron viendo una película de dibujos animados que estaba de moda con humor americano y chistes de programas populares.

Sentaron a Andrei al final de la fila, junto a Lukas y Mathias, en medio quedaron los dos rubios y Vlad con su presa en el otro extremo. Solo para que su hermanito no viera como devoraba al Dimitri durante los noventa minutos que duraba la cinta. Alfred pasó la mano alrededor de los hombros de Arthur de forma casual y se susurraban cosas al odio: Sobre la película y de lo incomodos que estaba junto a dos calientes que se metían las manos en un lugar público.

Mathias se reía de la película al igual que Andrei y a pesar de que Lukas disfrutaba de la compañía de pequeño, no evito sentirse incomodo viendo de reojo a sus amigos poco entrados en la trama y más entrados en bocas ajenas. Bien, entonces el solterón del grupo sería él y no Arthur.

Incluso el inglés ya había hecho algunos avances significativos en su relación, uno que otro beso furtivo, Alfred miraba la película, se reía como tonto y cuando tomaba de su bebida, le ofrecía algo a Arthur y éste tomada, ambos compartiendo el mismo popote. Lukas fue específico y pidió un café bien cargado, una crepa dulce y unas papitas (y claro que él no había pagado nada), Mathias un agua mineral porque ya no le alcanzaba para más. No había sido abusivo, él se había ofrecido a pagarle.

Al acabar la película Dimitri tenía los labios más hinchados que nunca, constantemente pasaba su mano por su boca para tapar el enrojecimiento. La  _típica pareja de comedia americana_  había hecho la graciosa huida porque Mathew llegaba algo tarde de su entrenamiento de Hokey y querían algo de privacidad, cosa que no se daba mucho en casa de los Jones y en casa de los Kirkland era imposible. No era tan tarde, pero Andrei debía de llegar temprano a casa y eso incluía a Vlad. Entonces se quedó solo con Mathias.

—¡He escrito una nueva canción!— anunció el más alto camino a dejar a Lukas—, ya casi está compuesta ¿la quieres oír? ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Tratar de intoxicarme con gelatina.

Lukas ponía toda clase de trabas. Desde la excusa más creíble hasta el motivo más alucinante como bañar a su pez o lavarse el cabello.

Un día Mathias olvidó el café de Lukas. Entonces fue el fin del mundo. Iván dijo que su ira sobrepasaba la de su hermana y eso, era muchísimo decir. Y sin más, lo botó enfrente de toda la clase. Suicidio social. Lukas era malo muy malo y Mathias bueno muy bueno, un pan de dios que había masticado y escupido el demonio.

El problema no fue haber terminado con Mathias, eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Ahora se le pegaba como lapa a Vlad y Dimitri y no era divertido estar haciendo guardia junto al salón de música solo para hacerles el favor de avisar si Roderich pasaba por allí (Ya los tenía en la mira) Hablar con Arthur era asunto perdido. Ahora estaba con Jones y por ende cerca del equipo de Americano, por consiguiente junto a Mathias.

—Te lo dije— Tino le miró severamente cuando tomó asiento en la cafetería. Berwald no hizo cometario alguno—, te dije que esto iba a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te va a volver a buscar.

* * *

 —Lukas, quita esa cara que entierro, ¿ya tienes tu parte lista?

—Casi.

—Bien, me voy a dormir, cuando acabes pásala para acomodarlo todo mañana antes de la clase. ¡Y ya ve a buscarlo!... ¡Enfermas!

Vlad  _"Lord of Darkness"_  se ha desconectado.

—He hablado con Mathias— dijo Arthur como quien habla del clima—. Deberías conversar con él.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Lo vas a dejar así como así?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Vlad me molestaban constantemente con Alfred?— no hubo respuesta— Pues sé que lo hacían por molestar, pero muy en el fondo que los agradezco, porque de no ser por eso nunca hubiera conocido mejor al idiota ese. Ahora yo te hago un favor. Ve y habla con él, demostrarle un poco de consideración no está mal. A veces la gente necesita algo de atención. Me pediste que no fuera egoísta, entonces también te lo pido a ti. Arregla las cosas o lo vas a perder.

Arthur  _"Knight of the queen_ " se ha desconectado.

* * *

Soltó un largo suspiro y terminó con calma la última parte del trabajo, la mandó a Vlad con una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza. Fue a la cocina a hacerse un poco de té antes de dormir y encontró a su hermano Emil sentado en la barra leyendo con especial atención una hoja de papel rojo que le pareció familiar. Mathias le mandaba cartas con un papel muy similar al que tenía su hermano en manos. Hizo un poco de ruido al entrar y éste alzó rápidamente la cabeza y bajó el papel a su regazo.

—¿Qué tienes allí?

—Nada— espetó con un mohín— ya me iba a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Muéstrame —Lukas extendió su mano, pero Emil arrugo el papel y negó suavemente.

—No es nada.

—Si no es nada, no tiene nada de malo. Muéstramelo.

Emil pensó la situación erróneamente. Trató de escaparse por el lado opuesto de la barra y Lukas alcanzó a pescarlo de la manga de su pijama, le aplicó una llave que su amigo ingles le enseñó y lo tiró de bruces al piso de madera, ambos soltaron un quejido por lo rápido de las acciones. El mayor tomó el papel y lo inspeccionó al tiempo que su hermanito se ponía de pie y lo maldecía.

Una carta de Mathias, con su perfecta caligrafía. Uno de tantos poemas que solía escribirle y que él con el paso del tiempo había dejado de descifrar como si cada uno de ellos diera por sentado lo mismo en cada entrega. Sacó su móvil verificando la hora y sabía que era lo suficientemente idiota como para seguir esperándole en el parque pasaba de la media noche.

—Ven a casa, ahora—Le exigió y en veinte minutos le vio subir por las escaleras de su edificio. Venía con la cabeza agachada y la mochila en su hombro derecho—¿Te has quedado desde que salimos del colegio?

Mathias asintió.

—Pasa— le hizo un gesto con la mano y luego llevó su mano hasta sus dedos para indicarle que callara. Lo tomó de su chaqueta morada del equipo de Americano y lo guio hasta su habitación. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa y la primera que colaba a un chico a su habitación. Se cercioró de que Emil estuviera en el suyo y su madre para entonces dormía.

—Oye, creo que-

Lo cayó con un beso tras cerrar con llave su habitación. Su primer beso, no fue tierno, tampoco romántico, era más bien demandante y soberbio. Todo lo que era Lukas en pocos adjetivos. Echó a Mathias a su cama con un empujó, apenas teniendo tiempo de deshacerse de su mochila. Y siguieron besándose sin control.

Vlad le había dicho que él día que su cuerpo le demandara sexo salvaje sería el día que perdiera el control o que estuviera con alguien que le produjera confianza. Le creyó en ese momento porque a cada beso y jadeo la pijama y a camisa del uniforme lo estaban molestando, la piel le quemaba con el solo roce en la ropa y se quería deshacer de ella. Tironeó de la chaqueta y luego de su corbata.

—Hey- espera… Lukas— dijo ente los besos—, tus padres están-

—Mamá duerme.

—Pero esto es rápido.

—No quiero esperar.

—No, Lukas —y lo tomó de la muñeca y paró el beso— tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

—No quiero.

—No, ahora me escuchas—frunció el entrecejo, se montó en sus caderas—Creo que si queremos que esto funcione vamos a tener que dar de nuestra parte. Yo doy, tu das— le tomó por ambas muñecas posándolas a cada lado de su cabeza—. Soy consciente de muchas cosas y sí, yo lo hago porque quiero, no me cuesta nada tenerte en bandeja de plata, me gusta pero-

—Entiendo.

—Bien… eso fue… rápido—dijo el danés con cierta desconfianza.

—Eres lento.

—Supongo que tengo que ser más específico de ahora en adelante.

El polisón se fue cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Entre besos y toqueteos no se concretó nada, sin embargo Mathias estaba feliz con el mal consejo de Tino de ignorar a Lukas por un rato y mandarle un ultimátum en forma de cartita.

—¿Has ido a tu casa y regresado?— cuestionó Lukas saliendo del condominio. Mathias estaba recargado en el muro, bebió rápidamente de su café y luego se lo tendió a Lukas.

—Sep. Hoy no iré al entrenamiento, regresaré a dormir un poco. Quería compensarlo.

—Hoy no tengo ganas de ir al colegio.

—Conozco una casa solitaria.

—No eres tan lento después de todo.

Mathias sonrió.


	7. Weak and powerless

**Weak and powerless – A perfect citcle**

_¡Angelito, vete! Vuelve cualquier otro día._  
El diablo tiene mi oído hoy y no podría oír ni una sola de tus palabras.  
Él ha prometido que yo encontraría un poquito de consuelo y algo de tranquilidad.  
Solo para que no me sienta tan desesperado y hambriento  
Tan débil e impotente sobre ti.

* * *

 

Había días malos y especialmente malos.

Arthur estaba decidido a dejar el medicamento del demonio y ser una persona más sana. No podría toda una vida depender de que su estabilidad mental estuviera delimitada por el efecto de una "mágica" pastilla que le hiciera la vida más sencilla. En especial a él y sus compañeros de clase. Redujo la dosis al mínimo humanamente posible. Y la fue tomando por periodos más extensos uno del otro hasta que, una semana la dejó de tomar porque simplemente era el momento.

Según el médico, según su hermano, en fin, todo el mundo.

Se arrepintió y experimento el temido Síndrome de abstinencia. Maldijo su suerte, su salud mental, la luz que entraba por la ventana y el incesante parloteo del profesor. Tuvo la opción de ir a la enfermería, pero de verdad él necesitaba demostrar que no dependía de nada. Ese día el dolor de cabeza era infernal. Se echó la chamarra encima para cubrir la luz, se cambió de lugar con Vlad para quedar en la esquina y Gilbert le dijo que se veía  _Awesome_  con sus gafas prestadas.

A cada minuto, la presión en su nuca le estaba desquiciando. Comenzó a oír un pitido en su oído derecho y luego la épica escena. Se paró de su lugar tan rápido como pudo, dio algunos tras pies con la mochila de Emma y casi se da de lleno con Feliciano, y alcanzando el cesto de basura vomitó en él todo su desayuno.

La clase hizo un mohín de asco, exclamando casi al unísono de forma cómica.

Sin embargo eso había ayudado a sentirse mejor. Se quedó en el suelo mirando el cesto, sopesando la ridiculez social a la que se sometería si alzaba la cabeza. No logró escuchar del todo lo que ente ellos decían, pero se sorprendió cuando Heracles lo cargó en brazos y salió del salón con Alfred y Vlad siguiéndole de cerca, Lukas se limitó a verle desde la puerta.

Pasó el resto del día en la enfermería y al final del último bloque de clases sus dos amigos lo visitaron para llevarlo a casa.

—Luces terrible.

—Se ve terrible— el rumano espetó una suave carcajada y Arthur le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Los odiaba.

—Llamamos a Scott —bien, ahora los odiaba más—, no puede venir por ti, así que te llevaremos a mi casa y él pasará por ti más tarde.

—Puedo ir a casa solo— dijo sacando sus pies de la sabana de la pequeña e incómoda cama, alcanzó a calzar sus zapatos y se puso de pie. Le dolía el cuello a horrores.

—Ni hablar. Dimitri nos lleva— su "no sé qué sean" los estaba esperando afuera de la enfermería con su mochila al hombro y las llaves en su mano derecha.

—Dijeron que habías vomitado— y a veces solía ser más impertinente que Vlad—, ¿estás bien?— o no tanto.

—Me voy caminando.

Convencieron a Arthur y al llegar a casa de Vlad el pequeño Andrei salió a recibirlos con un papel en sus manos. Los saludo cándidamente y le extendió el papel a inglés.

—Me dijo mi hermano que te sentías mal— dijo casi en un susurro agachado su cabeza como si quisiera que la cosa quedara entre ellos—, te hice un dibujo para que te sientas mejor— y se lo extendió.

Lukas moriría de ternura, porque veía con ojos brillantes a ese pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos destellantes. Sintió envidia por Vlad y lo veía de reojo mientras les sonreía con cierta vergüenza. Arthur le agradeció el gesto y le revolvió el cabello aceptando el obsequio.

El humor de los niños suele ser siniestro, más de un niño que crece escuchando la música de su hermano mayor. Haciendo nota el género oscuro y melódico de Vladimir. En la hoja de papel se veía un retrato minimalista del inglés. Un circulo con dos bolas verdes –seguramente sus ojos- varias líneas disparejas que supone su cabello y dos líneas cafés gruesas; las cejas, siempre las cejas. Lado a lado de su yo de crayola había dos presencias Un ángel y un demonio.

—Ellos te dan dolor de cabeza— explicó el pequeño señalando los elementos de la composición— el diablo te pica la cabeza y el angelito no te quiere defender.

Sin embargo el ángel tenía anteojos y era rubio y el demonio moreno de cabello café.

—Oye Andrei ¿Cómo se llaman? —señaló las los entes.

—¡Alfred y Antonio!— sonrió.

Arthur miró de soslayó a Vlad, levantando una de sus espesas cejas. El rumano rio afectamente y le indicó a su hermanito que se fuera a jugar a su habitación y que dejara a Arthur descansar. No sin antes que Andrei se plantó frente a Dimitri y estiró sus manos meneando los dedos. Claramente queriendo algo. La cosa funcionada de una manera: Dimitri compraba el silencio del hermanito de Vlad con dulces. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de mercadillo y se la extendió.

—Eventualmente tendrás que irle dando cosas más caras ¿lo sabes?

—Mientras no me pida un carro. No hay problema.

Entonces Dimitri si iba enserio. Arthur observó esta encantadora conducta como quien mira un interesante documental de la vida salvaje. Entendía la extraña relación que tenía Vlad con el búlgaro, todo basado en el silencio. También estaba la de Lukas y Mathias, que era más con una constante sodomía, porque Mathias estaba bajo el control mental de su amigo y lo trataba como a una especie de ser omnisciente. Sería hermoso encontrar a una persona que besara el piso por el que andaba, lo adorara como el único ser en el planeta y tener-

Maldito celular.

_Llamada entrante de número desconocido._

Se debatió si contestar o no. Dejó pasar la llamada y se echó a dormir por largo rato en la mullida cama de Vlad mientras que sus amigos discutían cosas sin sentido sobre la fiesta de Halloween y de lo genial que sería que todos fueran de la misma temática.

—Te llamé a tu móvil toda la tarde— Alfred lo abordó tan pronto como llegó al salón.

—Oh, así que eras tú— respondió sinceramente apenado—, lo siento, no tengo tu teléfono.

—¡Pues regístralo!— exclamó y rió de forma estridente—. Bueno, como sea, quería saber dónde estabas. Te fui a ver varias veces a tu casa, pero no había nadie— removió su mochila del hombro y le entregó una caja de té. La marca que le gustaba, el sabor que amaba— Lukas me dijo que era tu preferido.

Allí estaba la venganza de Lukas por lo del café.

—Uh… sí. Gracias— dio un pequeño asentimiento y la tomó. Se formó un silencio como cuando la pista acaba y te quedas a la expectativa de cuál será la siguiente canción.

—Este… oye…— rascó su nunca y sonrió nítidamente— también me contó lo de tu problema con las pastillas, así que investigué un poco sobre el tema y… bueno, encontré que una de las maneras para pasar mejor la abstinencia es… ya sabes… distraerte y pasar el rato— oh no, lo iba a invitar a salir, mierda, mil veces mierda—, así que pensé que quizá quisieras entrenar conmigo y los chicos. Dicen que los deportes de contacto van de maravilla para eso de sacar la rabia… ya sabes…

Alfred era idiota.

Pero uno lindo

* * *

 

—¡Oh no! ¡Déjame tomar una foto de esto, es genialísimo!

—El morado te sienta bien.

Arthur alzó la mano derecha y le hizo un gesto obsceno a la cámara. Los mirada con molestia. Debió de quitarse la chamarra de Alfred antes de iniciar la conferencia. Parecía la típica novia del futbolista estrella del equipo. Esperó a que Vlad parara de reír.

—¿Y qué tal tu cita?

—No fue una cita.

—¿Hubo mucho ligoteo?, ¿Lo hicieron en las duchas? ¿Qué tal lo hace?

—A diferencia de ti… ¡Yo! Si tengo decencia.

—No pasó nada— finiquitó Lukas más atento a un libro nuevo que iba apenas comenzando pero que ya lo había atrapado desde la segunda página.

—Oh ¡Vamos! Dime que no has querido por semanas que Jones te haga un  _Touch down_. Admítelo. Te he visto en las practicas, a lo lejos, como novia celosa cada que las porristas le canturrean su porra ¿Cómo iba?  _Hero, Hero!~_

— _Ra-ra_ — canturreo Lukas sin despejar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡A la mierda! _Ra-ra_

Arthur " _knight of the queen"_  se ha desconectado.

Los maldijo a los dos y antes de dormir echó una rápida revisada a su teléfono.

" _No sería heroico que pescaras un resfriado :'D " — Al._

Se preguntó si alguien podía hacerse adicto a una persona así de rápido.


	8. Pet

**Pet —A perfect circle**

" _No prestes atención a lo que dicen otras voces_

_No se preocupan por ti, como yo si lo hago,_

_Te protejo del dolor, de la verdad, de las decisiones y otros demonios venenosos_

_Mira, a ellos no les importas un carajo, pero a mí sí"_

* * *

 

Arthur era bueno en muchas cosas, como en literatura o e idiomas. Le encantaba jugar rol y lo hacía bastante bien, incluso le había pateado el trasero a Vlad en  _"La mascarada"_ –y eso era un verdadero logro- En fin. Podría decirse que él era bueno en muchísimas cosas inútiles pero interesantes, pero la cocina no era su fuerte.

Era una especie de maldición familiar.

—Agregue la yema de cuatro huevos —recitó Vlad leyendo la receta por quinta vez—, revuelva generosamente y agregue la leche en pequeñas proporciones.

Arthur echó a perder su quinto huevo y Lukas los ponía en un recipiente aparte, seguramente comerían omelette esa tarde.

—¡Quita!—exclamó el rumano—, eres un desastre, vaya a creer que no puedas separar la clara de una yema.

—¡Esto es muy difícil!

Lukas lo miró a los ojos y sin quitarle la vista de encima realizó la operación con rapidez y limpieza. Demostrando unos dotes culinarios que ni el mismo conocía.

—¡Qué clase de ser macabro eres!

—He visto a mi madre hacerlo varias veces.

—¡Mira, mira!— Vlad imitó los movimientos de Lukas pero viendo detenidamente los que él mismo hacía para no errar. Acción exitosa—. Oh, esto es tan sencillo. ¿Cuántos huevos dije?

—Cuatro.

—Dame otro, yo lo hago— dijo con entusiasmo.

De pronto Arthur se preguntó porque les había pedido ayuda a sus dos amigos. Claro, él era una mierda en la cocina y quería hacer algo bien por primera vez en su vida. Miró con recelo como Vlad separaba con agilidad a yema de las claras haciéndolo ver como una clase de juego del que él no tenía ni la más mínima habilidad.

—Arthur ¿Qué tal si tu bates la mantequilla? — Lukas le ofreció un recipiente con varios cubos amarillentos, le extendió una palita de madera.

—Bien…

Y era que en realidad se sentía un poco decepcionado de no poder cocinar nada decente. Batió con cierta decidía el contenido y echaba uno que otro vistazo a sus amigos quienes parecían dos expertos cocineros, uno pasaba la harina por un colador y el otro tomaba medidas exactas de la leche y azúcar.

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta principal y dos cabezas anaranjadas cruzando el umbral.

—¡Oh, Ryan mira! —Apuntó uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a la barra de la cocina, Arthur roló los ojos y comenzó a batir con más fuerza—. Las chicas están haciendo pastelillos en su pequeño hornito.

Ryan se acercó y se echó a reír.

—Si se quema la cocina, llamen a los bomberos y tírense al suelo.

—No olviden rodar para apagar el fuego. Siempre funciona.

Ambos gemelos rieron chochando sus palmas como si lo que acabaran de decir fuera la verdad absoluta. Lukas no podía creer que ellos fueran ya a nivel universitario y estuvieran tan aferrados a hacer bromas que parecían peores que las de Mathias. Les dedicó una rápida escaneada y como si les hubiera dado una " _bitch slap_ " ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Son un encanto, seguro que viene de familia— musitó Vlad.

—No conocen a Dylan —dijo Arthur desquitando su odio con la mantequilla.

—¿El que vive con tu padre?

—Sí, él y Peter. Sigo sin saber que hago yo acá —acotó y tras un largo suspiro agregó como para revolver la oración— ¡Oh, sí! Odio a su última esposa.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Seis y otro en camino — meneó la espátula para poder reforzar sus palabras—, cuatro mayores y Peter que es más joven.

Había un error en su cálculo.

—¿Cuántas mujeres tiene tu padre?

Entonces Lukas le pegó un codazo a Vlad para que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas insolentes. Llevaban tiempo de conocerse más de dos años y a Arthur no le gustaba mucho tocar el tema de su familia, de su Madre biológica ni de las amantes de su padre. Scott le había dicho que había una hermana por allí llamada Alice en algún punto de la ciudad pero que él mismo no se atrevió a reconocerla por temor a que su madre (la madre de Arthur) se enterara y causara un problema.

—Perdí la cuenta después de  _esa_ — alzó los hombros— supongo que, como cinco o seis. Aunque las oficiales han sido dos— contó con los dedos—. La madre de Scott y los idiotas— señaló la casa para hacer referencia de que hablaba de la misma mujer pelirroja que los recibía con una gran sonrisa y a la que Arthur se refería como si fuera su propia madre—. Y a la Americana de piernas fáciles. La madre de Peter y el  _mocoso_  que viene en camino. Dylan, Alice, y yo somos bastardos.

Los tres se quedaron el silencio. Haciendo lo que les correspondía. Arthur nunca hablaba de su Padre ni de cómo había terminado viviendo con la primer esposa, ni qué había sido de su madre. Sin embargo, la mujer en cuestión siempre había sido una mujer amorosa y devota con los cuatro por igual. No se había vuelto a casar pero sí salía con alguien, un oficinista del cual tampoco sabía mucho. Arthur era un poco hermético en esos temas. Pero Vlad parecía interesado.

Muy interesado.

—Entonces Scott y los gemelos sí son hermanos.

—¿Qué no les ves las pecas y las escamas?

Vlad rio por la comparación.

—Pareces llevarte bien a pesar de eso.

—Son insoportables.

Los quería, en especial a Scott.

—¿Y qué tal te llevas con el otro, con Peter?

—Mal, bueno, no sé…— dejo de batir, se limpió las manos con el delantal y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el fregadero—, no nos dejan acercarnos mucho a él,  _esa_  señora es muy mala leche y solo sus hijos son los Kirkland sangre pura. Quisiera ver la cara que pondrá cuando mi padre encuentre a alguien más joven y los deje como dejó a todas las otras.

—A tu padre le encanta esparcir amor por el mundo.

—Algún día llegara una mujer suficientemente  _perra_  como para cerrar la fábrica de amor—relajó un poco su rostro y se quedó pensando en silencio, mirando a un punto muerto entre el estante de las tazas y el refrigerador.

Vlad estuvo a punto, a nada, de hacer otra pregunta, pero Lukas se adelantó dos segundos y anunció que era hora de comenzar a mezclar los ingredientes del pastel.

Si Alfred no amaba ese pastel entonces había fracasado como novio.

Metieron el recipiente de aluminio al horno y Lukas inspecciono la temperatura y la cocción constantemente para cerciorarse de que no pasara una tragedia –como que no se inflara o se quemara la casa- Vlad y Arthur limpiaron todo en un silencio que con el pasar del tiempo se tornó incómodo y pesado.

Prepararon la mesa para la segunda tanda que consistía en decorar el interior y el exterior del pastel. Vlad batió la crema y la coloreó de rojo y azul, dejando un poco de blanco en el bote.

Scott se apareció como una serpiente atravesando la puerta y el pasillo. Les miró de reojo y siguió su camino. Arthur no lo notó, seguía viendo los magnetos del refrigeraron, a la vaquita lechera y las flores de la edición especial de primavera. No se dio cuenta cuando Scott volvió a la cocina, medio saludos a sus amigos (porque llamarles  _señoritas_  ya era como saludarlos) y comenzó a prepararse un poco de té. Se sentó justo enfrente de él y a Arthur ya no le parecía interesante la vaca, su mente estaba entre un recuerdo de niñez y una tarde que aconteció hace no más de un mes, con Alfred envistiéndolo en el borde de su cama, una canción de Nine Inch nails y unos ojos verdes. Verdes como los que le miraban con especial curiosidad. Le llamó varias veces, pero no respondió. Vlad y Lukas también le llamaron pero Arthur tenía los pensamientos clavados en esa tarde y en la canción.

Una bofetada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista y Scott frunció el entrecejo.

—Te estoy llamando.

Ni siquiera notó el golpe. Regreso a la realidad y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿A qué hora has llegado?

—Hace una.

—Ya casi está—acotó Lukas haciendo como si nada pasara.

Scott no supo si agradecer ese gesto porque Arthur estaba cayendo lentamente en cuenta de que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos. No era seguido, pero solía pasarle.

—¿Está todo bien?— Vlad pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando— se recargó un poco en la mesa y observó cómo los dedos de su hermano mayor se meneaban en la superficie— ¿Tienes examen?

—Entrego un trabajo. ¿Haces pastel?

Arthur asintió.

—Para la escuela.

Mentira, una enorme mentira. Vlad alzó una ceja y Lukas miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Venta de pasteles?

—Algo como eso.

El mayor admiró con devoción en gesto de su hermanito. Prendió un cigarrillo y echó el humo de la primera exhalación hacia un lado. Fascinado con la poca habilidad que tenía para mentir porque incluso no le había puesto nada de esfuerzo en su respuesta. Parecía que quería que él mismo descubriera la mentira. Lo contempló sin tener éxito en toparse con sus ojos, lo evitaba y eso hacía que el zorro en él quisiera cazar a la liebre que había escapado de su madriguera. Dio una última calada de su cigarrillo y le echó el humo en la cara casi a posta. Tomó el viejo cenicero sucio y la taza de té vacía las lavó rápidamente mientras que Arthur permanecía en su sitio mirando la mesa y un pequeño rastro de ceniza. Se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cabeza y la presión al deslizarse por su espalda. Los vellos de la nunca se le erizaron.

—No alimentes mucho a los  _cerdos_  —dijo Scott casualmente. El timbre sonó y el pelirrojo salió de la cocina para poder abrir la puerta.

Los tres solo alcanzaron a ver a espalda de una chica, una muchachita menudita y rubia de cabello rizado y bonitas piernas.  _La_  novia de Scott. Lukas percibió como Arthur fruncía ligeramente sus espesas cejas.

—Un trabajo— dijo Vlad tratando de romper la tensión— seguro.

—Ya está.

El panqué tenía un bonito (hermoso, precioso y maravilloso) color. Olía bien y pacía apto para comer. Lo decoraron con poco ánimo, porque de pronto Arthur estaba menos interesado en decorar el pastel de su " _novio oficial desde hace meses_ " y se la pasaba mirando con insistencia el pasillo que había hacia las habitaciones.

—Si no tengo éxito en la Universidad, podré hacer una carrera de repostero o algo así— bromeó Vlad—. Dimitri se merece un pastel también. Cumple dentro de un rato, pero seguro que puedo hacer algo mejor.

Porque el escudo del Capitán América no tenía mucha ciencia.

Miraron el reloj y pasaban de las nueve de la noche.

—Es hora de irnos—anunció Lukas sin muchas ganas—. ¿Quieres que me lleve el pastel?

Arthur tenía la mirada perdida nuevamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que si me llevo el pastel.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Quieres que Alfred lo vea mañana por la mañana?

—Ya no sería sorpresa— agregó Vlad— y quizá los tires o algo así.

—Sí, sí, llévatelo.

A Lukas le pareció interesante la serie de reacciones en Arthur, primero suplicó para que le ayudaran a hacer un estúpido pastel para Alfred, luego en un extraño trance en el que Scott parecía involucrado y ahora un desinterés evidente por la sorpresa.

Les despidió en la puerta de su departamento cuando la madre de Lukas estaba abajo esperándoles en el carro. Lukas llevaba en sus manos en pastel en un recipiente de plástico protegido por un domo de color negro. Bajando lentamente asimilando lo que había pasado esa tarde.

—¿Soy yo o había mucha tensión sexual?

—¿Quieres un premio o algo así?

Vlad torció la boca porque sabía que lo que había dicho era verdad. Si Lukas lo notaba es que era un problema. Al salir del edificó se toparon con el otro Alfred con un enorme equipaje en su hombro derecho. Matt les saludó desinteresadamente y pasó de largo de ellos.

* * *

 

Arthur no dijo ni media palabra en un lapso de media hora. Tenía su atención en el teclado, la letra "e" y "o" ya habían desaparecido por el uso.

—Vamos Arthur, no te enojes con nosotros.

—Fue un accidente.

—Sí, hasta el maestro Rómulo se lo tomó bien— asintió Vlad.

—Pase una tarde de mi vida haciéndolo…

—Le gustó y eso fue lo que cuenta.

—… Y terminó en la pared del salón. En los vidrios, y el techo.

—Y en la cara de Lovino…—rio Vlad— admítelo, fue divertido. Mathias le dio justo a Govert en la cara y la expresión de Vash fue lo mejor, no la olvidaré nunca.

— _Indecentes_ — soltó Lukas tratando de imitar el acento de Roderich.

—Nos divertimos, posiblemente Mei no se pueda sacar el pastel del cabello pero Gilbert tomó buenas fotos, ya están en el grupo. Admítelo, fue divertido.

—Solo quería sorprenderlo —musitó Arthur— y no le importó, prefirió lanzarle pastel a Iván antes que comerlo. Ese… ese asunto estúpido de la guerra fría y Pearl Harbor. Kiku ni siquiera va en nuestro salón.

—Arthur… nos divertimos, comió de él y lo probo directo de ti. Ni un perro tiene la lengua tan larga que Alfred. Vamos, no te pongas así, todos lo probamos y sabía muy bien. Fue un buen cumpleaños.

—Yo… iré a dormir. Buenas noches

Arthur  _"Knight of the queen"_ se ha desconectado.

Apagó su computadora y se echó en su cama con intensión de dormir. Pero allí estaba de nuevo la novia de Scott metida con él, haciendo un "trabajo", si claro. Apostó que hacia trabajos geniales con su boca.

La cereza de su pastel. La canción demoniaca que había desatado su infierno personal.

— _Quiero follarte como a un animal…_


End file.
